digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deva
The are a group of twelve Ultimate-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Buddhist myth of the Twelve Heavenly Generals, deities who protected the Bhaiṣajyaguru. The Twelve Heavenly Generals were eventually conflated with the animals of the Chinese zodiac in Japanese Buddhism, and so the Deva are also representative of those figures. The Deva are followers of the Digimon Sovereigns, and each Sovereign has three Deva subordinates.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_270 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: Andiramon] The Deva share many similarities beyond their basis. Each has three horns, red eyes, and wears Chinese-styled armor with a red or purple scarf. Each of the Deva wields a signature weapon which is named in Chinese, with the form , where "X" is a generic type of weapon. Although the Twelve Heavenly Generals of Buddhist mythology were each armed with a specific weapon, some of these are switched around for the Deva Digimon. For example, the generals Śaṇḍilya and Indra wield a shell and a lance, respectively, while Sandiramon and Indramon wield a lance and a shell, respectively. Finally, each Deva's Special Move is named after one of the Naraka mentioned in the Vishnu Purana, which usually has some relation either to the Deva's zodiac animal or weapon. Members Fiction Digimon Tamers The Deva are servants of Zhuqiaomon who were ordered to search for Calumon and eventually to conquer the Real World. The first nine Deva made their way into Tokyo, thanks to Yamaki's Juggernaut machine malfunctioning and making it easier for Digimon to break through. The Tamers and their Digimon manage to defeat the first eight Deva, but the ninth, Makuramon, abducts Calumon, forcing the gang to pursue him into the Digital World, where they also encounter the last three Deva. One of them, Antylamon, is befriended by Suzie Wong, and becomes her partner. However, because she had sided with the humans over her master, her power was stripped away and she degenerated to Lopmon. After the Tamers and Sovereigns allied against the D-Repear, Lopmon was able to digivolve back to Antylamon, and was the only Deva to survive to the end of the conflict. Antylamon (Data) Caturamon After is defeated by , Caturamon contacts him from the Digital World and continues to sow the seeds of Impmon's anger at his weakness. In the Digital World, Caturamon promises him the power he did not have in exchange for destroying the Tamers. Though at first reluctant, Impmon finally agrees, and Caturamon brings him to the Digital World. gives him the power to digivolve to . After Beelzemon defeats Infermon, Caturamon orders him to fulfill his end of the bargain. He then makes himself known to the Tamers, destroying 's barrier and kidnapping . After returning Calumon, Caturamon is then ordered by Zhuqiaomon to deal with the traitorous . While and Beelzemon clash, he attempts to take out , but takes the blow. Gallantmon then destroys him, but Beelzemon loads his data to become stronger. He shouts "Long live the Sovereign!" before being absorbed by Beelzemon. Despite his death, Caturamon managed to cause trouble for Terriermon due to the blow from his final attack, as Rapidmon was weaker than usual, and still injured until the biomerge. Attacks *'Howl of the Heavens': Releases a supersonic howl that can shatter barriers. Indramon Indramon bio-emerges in the real world. He first speaks to after laughing at the smaller Digimon, and he points out Impmon has "the stench of humans", a "Digimon that has been kept by humans has no self-respect" and tells Impmon he should abandon his dreams of Digivolving. arrives, causing Indramon to tell them that they are pathetic. He then disappears but later returns and battles Impmon, despite telling Renamon he would gladly fight her as well. Indramon plays around with Impmon for a great deal of time before dealing crushing blows. He then fights , and , easily beating them all with one attack. Indramon leaves thanks to Mitsuo Yamaki and the Juggernaut program. He returns later with a much larger size. Again, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon fight and lose to him. However, Takato is able to digivolve Growlmon into using Kazu Shioda's Blue Card, and Indramon proves no match for him. He easily destroys Indramon's horn and destroys him by blasting him with his Atomic Blaster. Attacks *'Horn of Desolation' (Adhomukha): Uses its tremendous lung capacity to blow the Bǎo Bèi, generating ultrasonic waves. Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon bio-emerges in a sewage system. Jeri Katou and encounter him and, after asking if he is her partner, are chased by him until bio-emerges in the Real World and fights him. Kumbhiramon later returns and uses his Deva Clone to fight, but helps Leomon destroy his clones and Leomon easily destroys the original with a single slash of his sword. Attacks *'Deva Clone' (Krimíśa)This attack is named in Digimon Tamers, "Juri's Partner!? The Leomon Way" 21.: Splits itself into six bodies which it positions in a hexagram barrier, sealing the opponent inside, then smashes them with the Bǎo Chǔ, deleting them completely. Majiramon enlists Majiramon's help in searching for . Majiramon and Makuramon search the Digital World until they are drawn by the light of digivolution when Calumon causes Woodmon to digivolve into Cherrymon. attacks them, and Majiramon attempts to deal with the Tamers. He is close to winning when Ryo Akiyama uses the Goliath card to enlarge Cyberdramon, giving him enough strength to defeat Majiramon. Attacks *'Flaming Arrowheads' (Vedhaka): Disappears into the center of a swirl of light summoned in the sky, then fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, burying a horde of opponents in just an instant. This technique possesses ¥540,000 worth of destructive power. Makuramon After bio-emerging at the same time as , Makuramon first appears in the guise of a human and spies on the Tamers, being noticeably interested in . When he watches the battle between and , he finally realizes that Calumon is the Shining Digivolution. When Vikaralamon bio-emerges, he reveals his true form and tells the Tamers about their goals—to get more power so that they can defeat their enemies. He attacks the portal created by Juggernaut and destroys it. When Vikaralamon is defeated, he kidnaps Calumon. Though Leomon attempts to stop him, his master, the Sovereign , guards him and guarantees his escape. Makuramon flees to the Digital World, but during his reentry he loses Calumon and has to search for him, enlisting 's help. He is drawn by the light of digivolution when Calumon causes Woodmon to digivolve into Cherrymon. attacks them, and Makuramon lets Majiramon deal with the Tamers. When it becomes clear that Majiramon would lose, Makuramon bids a hasty retreat. He stumbles across Suzie Wong who is being guarded by and tries to bring her back to Zhuqiaomon as tribute to avoid punishment. Antylamon fends him off, however. Makuramon meets his end when he attempts to scold about the damage he is inflicting on the Digital World. Beelzemon attacks him and loads his data. Beelzemon uses Makuramon's Primal Orb attack in battle afterward. Attacks * : Throws the "Primal Orb" as a controllable projectile. *'Primal Orb' (Raurava) Entraps his opponent in the "Primal Orb". Mihiramon When Mitsuo Yamaki activates the Juggernaut Program to eliminate all Digimon on Earth, an anomaly infiltrates the vortex and Bio-Emerges on top of the Hypnos Tower, in the form of Mihiramon. Mihiramon torments Yamaki's foolery to the brink of insanity. and both attempt to battle him in their Champion levels but fail miserably. digivolves into but is mortally wounded by the tiger, and Takato, also feeling his Digimon's pain, falls unconscious. After Takato and Growlmon have a heart-to-heart moment in a dream world, Takato uses a Blue Card to matrix digivolve Growlmon into who battles Mihiramon. Mihiramon is unable to comprehend how WarGrowlmon digivolved to his level and strikes him with a spiked blade. WarGrowlmon seizes Mihiramon by his tail and destroys him at point-blank range with an Atomic Blaster. Attacks * : Strikes the opponent with the Tiger Rod. *'Armored Tiger Tail': Adds spikes to the Tiger Rod. Pajiramon Pajiramon and appear downtown in the real world and rampage about, eating digital goods in other to stabilize them. has a hard time fighting her, and she takes offense at his attempts at resistance. Henry Wong then uses the Blue Card to digivolve Gargomon to , who destroys Pajiramon and appears to destroy Vajramon. Attacks *'Thunder Stomp': Stomps hard enough to generate a localized quake. Sandiramon Sandiramon bio-emerges into the subway tunnels of Shinjuku. He is briefly encountered by an ill man but a guard believes him to be hallucinating. Later, Sandiramon returns to attack the trains. Coincidentally, Rika and her grandmother are in the tunnels. Rika and Renamon battle the snake and then pursue him down a tunnel. Henry and Terriermon are on a train that Sandiramon disintegrates easily, though Henry protects what passengers are left. Henry and Terriermon then rush off to find Takato but fail to locate him. Sandiramon battles and until Takato and Guilmon appears from above and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon. Kyubimon and Gargomon manage to injure Sandiramon with their attacks, allowing Growlmon, using a Power Modify Card to mortally wound him with an extra-powerful Pyro Blaster. Sandiramon dies but mentions he is one of the Deva and that the rest will avenge him. Attacks *'Venom Axe' (Krishńa): Impales the opponent by thrashing its body and then powerfully vomiting up a Bǎo Kuí. Sinduramon Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , and encounter Sinduramon while on a camping field trip. Initially, he is very small, but he absorbs the nearby city's electricity, causing him to grow to Growlmon's size. He also possesses an owl, who speaks for him. Takato and Henry notice the blackout caused by Sinduramon, and chase him to the dam, where Guilmon and Terriermon digivolve to Growlmon and Gargomon in order to fight him. Sinduramon meets his demise when Growlmon's attack knocks him into the water, destroying him with the very electricity he had absorbed. After Sinduramon is destroyed, the possessed owl turns back to normal and flies away. Attacks *'Positron Pulse' (Púyaváha): Unleashes an intense lightning blast from the Bǎo Chǔ. Vajramon Vajramon and appear downtown in the real world and rampage about, eating digital goods in other to stabilize them. takes him on, and he takes enjoyment in their fight. Henry Wong uses the Blue Card to digivolve Gargomon to , who destroys Pajiramon and appears to destroy Vajramon. Unfortunately, Vajramon survives. He attempts to convince Renamon to come to his side, but she reveals that she was only using him for information and digivolves to with her partner's help. Feeling betrayed, Vajramon was bent on killing Taomon, only to die by her power. Attacks *'Terra Blade' (Rodha): Uses its forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with its twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. * The symbol used in Digimon materials is , but it is pronounced Jiàn, indicating that it is used as an approximation of the non-Japanese word, .: Crosses the Deva Blades and fires an energy beam at the opponent. Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is the last Deva to bio-emerge into the Real World. Thanks to his massive size, extreme durability and great strength, Vikaralamon causes great destruction in Shinjuku. Because the attacks of the Tamers' Digimon at their Champion level have no effect on Vikaralamon, they digivolve to their Ultimate level and thus , and engage again in battle against him. However, Vikaralamon's attacks bring great problems upon the three Digimon, especially WarGrowlmon, who is trapped under an energy ball for most of the fight. In the meantime, Mitsuo Yamaki prepares to activate the Juggernaut program, but Vikaralamon opens a rip in the sky as Juggernaut is activated. When uses an attack on the Hypnos building, everyone evacuates it and Vikaralamon returns to attacking. This time, the army attacks him as well but to no avail. Takato, meanwhile, sends his strength to WarGrowlmon, who then frees himself and destroys Vikaralamon. Attacks *'Fusion Ball'This attack retains its original name, spelled as "Sukara", in Digimon Battle and on Bo-286 and DM-029. (Súkara): Bores through the opponent with a red Bao Ran. *'Boar Bog': Regurgitates black sticky goo from his mouth. Notes and References Category:Antagonists